


The Violet Hour

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [12]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, True Love, boys kissing at sunset, love and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: Oliver and Elio find an hour together as the sun sets.This is very short - but I hope it's also very sweet.





	The Violet Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was inspired by a poem called "Hour" by Carol Ann Duffy. I was introduced to this by @midlifecrisis, who left a lovely comment in the form of this poem on a previous chapter. I've thought about it ever since. 
> 
> _Hour_
> 
> Love’s time’s beggar, but even a single hour, bright as a dropped coin, makes love rich.  
We find an hour together, spend it not on flowers or wine, but the whole of the summer sky and a grass ditch.  
For thousands of seconds we kiss; your hair like treasure on the ground; the Midas light turning your limbs to gold.  
Time slows, for here we are millionaires, backhanding the night so nothing dark will end our shining hour,  
no jewel hold a candle to the cuckoo spit hung from the blade of grass at your ear,  
no chandelier or spotlight see you better lit than here. Now.  
Time hates love, wants love poor, but love spins gold, gold, gold from straw.

Amongst the dying embers of the day, we have found an hour together, and I am bubbling over with bliss. Oliver's shirt is open, so I take advantage by placing my mouth on his exposed chest, moving higher to drop gentle kisses on the hollow of his throat. I feel him swallow and moan, and I smile.

His acquiescence is my joy.

"Your mouth," he whispers.

"Your body," I reply, and continue kissing.

We are lying together in the far reaches of the villa grounds. High hedges and an old garden wall protect us from view. A secluded spot with an open sky I introduced Oliver to during the time when been doing all he could to avoid me. Tensions had been high between us, but I had persuaded him to take a walk, keeping myself one agonising step away from him. When we arrived, his look of unguarded delight was my reward, and after some time when conversation turned to his manuscript, I closed my eyes and let his sweet honey voice pour over me, and pretended I understood every word.

When he stopped talking, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. I stared right back, willing him to do something.

_Go on_, I silently begged, _I dare you._

He blinked before I did, and mumbled an excuse to leave.

This time, it was Oliver who instigated the visit. After dinner, he hunkered down with Dad for a while, and I tinkered at the piano, restless and lost in my thoughts. He crept up behind me and softly touched my shoulder.

"Take a walk with me," he smiled.

I knew where we were going. We'd since talked about this place and our last visit there, and he'd apologised several times for his abrupt departure. He said he wanted to make it up to me. I didn't argue - I wanted him to make it up to me too.

If making up to me involved letting me trail kisses all over him, I am happy. He is too, I can tell.

We lie next to each other, and he takes my hand in his. He lifts them both high above us, and we observe our entwined fingers against the backdrop of the evening sky as it journeys towards sunset. The light has changed, the sky's palette spreading streaks of violet, crimson and amber across it.

We follow clouds that emerge from behind our hands, play a game of inventing strange and outlandish shapes from them as they drift and shift inevitably across the sky, chasing the sun as it slowly make its way towards the horizon. Our joined hands fall back to the ground, resting once again between us.

There's a hush and wonder around us in these last lingering moments of daylight. I'm aware of my racing heart, which I try to temper. But I'm intoxicated by Oliver, his palm in mine, our bodies aligned, his voice, pouring precious sounds like a melody into my ear. He talks about what he sees, what he hears, and I stay  
silent for fear of spoiling the moment. Instead, I commit it all to memory, and hide it in the place I've marked 'Oliver', so when I come here, after he's gone, I can recall this moment and he will be with me again.

"The sun's setting earlier tonight," he muses. I'd notice this too, and take it as another sign of time's cruel reminder of summer's passing and how it will be gone soon.  
I can hardly bear to think about it, so as a way of distraction and delay, I tell him about a place I want us to visit.

"And what will we do there?" he asks, and the way he looks at me in that moment makes me want to crawl inside him, stay hidden forever, and hope nobody finds me.

"There's a library I think you'll appreciate," I say, although I was less inclined to talk abut it now he was stroking my face and brushing his fingers through my hair.

"I'm appreciating you right now," he says, flashing me a wicked grin before turning his attention back to my hair.

"I've noticed," he says, "how some days your hair is curlier than others." I smile at his observation, thrilled by the idea of him noticing such a thing about me. Like a cat, I offer myself up for him to pet and preen. 

Oliver's touches are my own private pleasure.

"Humidity does that," I say, engrossed in the attention he pays me. "Do you wish it was shorter - less wild?" I'm teasing, and turned on, and want to entice him into  
continuing caressing me.

"Absolutely not," he says in a mock stern voice that shoots right down to my cock. "How else could I do this?" he turns his body now so he's able to slide both hands through my hair, massaging my head as he does so, and I'm in heaven.

Before the sensation sends me to sleep,I grab his hair, and mimic his own actions. The fading light casts a golden glow through the strands of blonde. His hair has grown longer over the summer days, so there is more to grab and stroke. He stares at me with a look of deep appreciation, and time seems to still for a few blessed moments. As the sun makes a discreet exit, I sense the atmosphere take a turn. He leans in and we kiss. He moans as our lips touch, and I respond in kind, one hand remaining in his hair, the other underneath his shirt, resting on the smooth broad of his back. 

My skin on his skin. His mouth on mine. His fingers are pressed along my jaw, and his touches ignite a fire in my belly, and my desire for him strengthens and swells. 

As the day finally succumbs to the night, we remain lying here, interlocked and entwined, and share endless, uninterrupted stolen kisses in the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
I hope to write more very soon - and it will be all about the visit Elio teased to Oliver.  
It will involve a library, books, and a hidden corner where no one else can see them.


End file.
